


A learning Experience

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, SPN ReverseBang 2014, spn_reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Jared gets a scholarship to a prestigious Private Academy. He needs money and accepts a job as an underage prostitute. Jensen likes younger guys and turns to prostitutes to feed his desires. After a brief obsession and repeat secret encounters,they eventually discover each other's secret lives outside of prostitute and john. Things have to change between them, but will they or can they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Learning Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180872) by [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine). 



**Art Title:** Untitled

 **Prompt Number:** R2048

 **Artist:** **Fic Title:** A Learning Experience

 **Author:** **Fandom/Genre:** RPS

 **Pairing(s):** J2

 **Rating:** NC17

 **Word Count:** 22,124

 **Warnings:** **Summary:** Sixteen year old Jared gets a scholarship to a prestigious Private Academy. He needs money and accepts a job as an underage prostitute. Jensen likes younger guys and turns to prostitutes to feed his desires. After a brief obsession and repeat secret encounters,they eventually discover each other's secret lives outside of prostitute and john. Things have to change between them, but will they or can they.

 **Art Link(s):** [LJ](http://winchestergirl.livejournal.com/272682.html)| [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3180896)

 **Fic Link(s):** [LJ](http://j2-ficwhore.livejournal.com/39944.html)| [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3180872)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It seems like tptb had decided that they were going to make it mission impossible for me to enter this year, mom had two strokes between prompt post and completed posting date and due to an act of stupidity alot of my completed art was lost,(see further down for explanation) and I was left with only enough time to recreate two images and the banner :( So with only two weeks? one week? to redo them, please enjoy what I did get a chance to remake. WOOOOHOOOOO I DID IT !!! The software programs I used to create my work were Manga Studio 4, Art Rage and Photoshop CS3. Screentone for the exterior of the school and the classroom scene can be found [here](http://screentones.deviantart.com/art/High-School-image-pack-600DPI-95742433) at Screentones.deviantart.com  
Images of the condom, notebook and pencil come from random 'google searching' for  images.

 

 

Using this image of a young Jared I wanted to show him looking like a student at  a preppy private school, and used the following image beneath of Jared as the hooker he was at night. In the prompt I left it to the authors discretion why he was a hooker, was he bored looking for a thrill, was he needing money for school, did something in his life drive him to it... etc I also left it to them to decide what Jensen was to Jared. Was he another hooker friend of Jared's, was he someone else, was he a john/client?

 

 

 

This was the original art prompt, although I forgot to save it before i wiped out the summary on the side by student Jared *facepalm*

 

 

 

wait.... actually i found it! this was the original lol

 

 

 

but i decided I really didn't like the angle of Jared's head and his face looked too old so I went to this ...

 

 

 

he still looked a little older, but I decided that Jared might have wanted to appear older to some of the men even though Jensen liked him for the age he is. or *handwaves* artistic license and all that lol so after deciding I was happy enough with their linework

 

 

I decided to work on painting student Jared

 

skintones can be a nightmare and hair!!!!! OMG  i seriously need more practice :(

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

Jared without linework ... man his eyes were HARD to do... again more practice :D

 

 

 

 

 

I added the linework and then remembered the name of the school didnt start with W (that was Cry Wolf) so I had to change it, PLUS as I never stipulated a color for the jacket I forgot the author chose red for the uniform. So the blue had to go...

 

 

and became this

 

and went from this

 

  


to this

 

 

deciding I was happy with this I went to start on hooker Jared :D I had considered trying to make Jared look a little younger and using this head...

 

 

buuuuuuut i didn't like it so it got scrapped and i went with this...

 

and in color

 

 

 

 

 

the start of the alley background, AND OMG!! If i ever say i want to draw a chain link fence again someone needs to slap me upside the head. Seriously I drew a version with hollowed links to color in, colored them, and then decided they sucked to badly that I just drew a simple line fence instead... THEN discovered if I had explored my manga studio program more that they ALREADY had a chain link fence I could have used!!!! UGH lol

 

 

 

the outlines of the alley buildings and some crappy graffiti on the wall...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

voila!! Hooker Jared :D I was trying to get the effect of a streetlight shining down on Jared, but unfortunately didn't have time to get my beta to play with it for me. You see my kids borrowed my usb that I had my submission stored on. Thinking I had backed the files up to my laptop (they grabbed the USB before I got the chance to save it) and they deleted the files to make room for what they wanted to put on it *tears out hair* :(  AARGH LOL so in the end I combined student Jared and Hooker Jared to create the banner.

 

the colored version of this was going to be the background for my teacher Jensen painting but I ran out of time to complete the replacement version. 'Teacher Jensen' was going to use an image taken from either the Berrisford Agenda (cause he looked stupid hot in that, just aged up a little to fit the fic) or maybe another FBI Jensen image? I liked the idea of him looking a little more formal as a teacher working at a private school

 

This version of Jensen was going to be used in creating the 'blow job in the front seat' scene with a few little changes

 

 

dividers/ chapter markers

 

 

 

  


 

 

NOW GO READ THE FIC!!!!! It's amazing and I'm so so happy that chose my REALLY rough prompt, she wrote an amazingly brilliant story and for that hon I am squeeeing so loud right now lol


End file.
